


Screaming Pumpkins / Кричащие тыквы

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Happy halloween, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Pumpkins, Some descriptions of murder and violence, just feeding, my baby!, no kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Ку-ку!





	Screaming Pumpkins / Кричащие тыквы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Screaming Pumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570492) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



> * «Ку-ку!» - детская игра, когда мама закрывает ладонями лицо, как бы прячась от ребенка, а затем показывается с восклицанием «ку-ку».  
> * Эбби здесь 2 года.  
> * Небольшой авторский совет: в работе будет место с указанием [Play], в котором рекомендуется включить вот эту песню https://youtu.be/DUmq1cpcglQ

      - Тиииква! – двухлетняя Эбигейл радостно указала в сторону груды плодов.   
  
      - Да, любимая, тыква. Мы должны купить парочку для фонарей, ты так не думаешь, Ганнибал?   
  
      - Действительно, они станут хорошим украшением подъездной дорожки, - ответил омега, внимательно осматривая ярко-оранжевые плоды, а затем отобрал несколько из них, чтобы передать своей паре.   
  
      Каждую вторую субботу месяца они занимались одним и тем же - посещением фермерского рынка.   
  
      И как обычно, Ганнибал начал спорить с продавцом-бетой о качестве его продуктов. Это продолжалось некоторое время, и, хотя Ганнибалу казалось, что прошли секунды, на самом деле препирательства заняли больше десяти минут. Наконец, договорившись о цене, он взял сумки и развернулся, чтобы окунуться обратно в море альф, бет и омег-покупателей, рассеянно протягивая руку к коляске, но не обнаруживая ее на месте.   
  
      - Эбби? Уилл?! – несколько обеспокоенно позвал Ганнибал, и пузырящийся в груди страх мгновенно изменил химический состав его аромата.   
  
      В какой-то момент дискуссии с продавцом, он отпустил ручку коляски, чтобы собрать приглянувшиеся ему плоды, ставшие результатом чрезвычайно выгодной сделки.   
  
      Пытаясь заставить себя успокоиться, Ганнибал нервно перебирал карманы, но вскоре вспомнил, что телефон остался в сумке, удобно расположенной в задней части пропавшей коляски. Затуманенный тревогой, проносящейся по телу кровавыми реками, он издал тихий звук отчаяния, призывая своего альфу.   
  
       _[Рlay]_  
  
      - Моя малышка! Альфа, альфа! Уилл? Где моя малышка? Эбби! – хныкал Ганнибал хриплым голосом, бросив все позади и пытаясь найти слабый след аромата родных.  
  
      Мысли и идеи наводнили голову, как только была обнаружена пропажа семьи: он собирался найти того, кто забрал их у него, и снять кожу живьем, заставляя истошно вопить и вместе с тем избавляя от ароматических желез, чтобы затем долго готовить на малом огне...  
  
      После Ганнибал начал скулить и бегать средь прогуливающихся по рынку людей, некоторые из которых замечали запах ужаса и страдания от этого высокого и широкоплечего омеги, заглядывающего под прилавки и в лица каждого проходящего мимо человека в поисках чего-то подозрительного.   
  
      ...Он будет варить их в ликере, поддерживая жизнь так долго, как это возможно; заставит испытать сначала ослепление алкоголем, а затем сделает фламбе и заглазирует в жженом сахаре, заставляя мясо плавно сходить с костей, пока внутренние органы будут продолжать работать.   
  
      Все еще стараясь поймать запах Уилла или Эбби, Ганнибал бродил по узким проходам между прилавками, принюхиваясь. Время тянулось бесконечно; он начал вглядываться в каждого так, словно уже считал виноватыми, когда острый слух поймал тихий-тихий вскрик о помощи. Звук принадлежал Эбби и обозначал сильное желание чего-то. Звук ребенка, предназначенный для него.   
  
      Ганнибал пришел в ярость, обещая себе перегрызть горло тому, кто забрал его – ЕГО! - девочку, плод любви, единственного ребенка, которого он смог зачать со своей парой спустя столь долгое время. Он последовал за шумом к выходу из кукурузного лабиринта на стоянку, чтобы, наконец, перевести дыхание с громким вздохом.  
  
      - ЭББИ! – Ганнибал был на грани слез: снаружи рыночного лабиринта Уилл держал их малышку на руках, толкая коляску впереди себя.   
  
      - Ганнибал! Что случилось? - спросил Уилл, сразу почувствовав страдания своего омеги, который начал ощупывать и обнюхивать их ребенка до тех пор, пока она не начала мурлыкать и ворочаться в полудреме.   
  
      - Папа, папа! – простирая маленькие ручки, захныкала Эбби, прося еды и утешения.   
  
      - О, Уилл, как ты мог вот так исчезнуть?! И ведь не сказал ни слова! Я был так напуган, думал, что что-то произошло, что кто-то забрал Эбби, и поэтому начал искать тебя, но - ничего! Я не мог учуять тебя, не мог позвонить, потому что телефон остался в сумке в коляске! Звал вас на весь рынок и уже начал смотреть на всех, как на свой последний ужин!   
  
      - Мой сладкий, любимый омега, ты был готов убить каждого человека на этом рынке? Извини, я сказал тебе, что забираю с собой Эбби, во второй раз, когда ты начал спорить о трюфелях… - Уилл приблизился к Ганнибалу, прижимая Эбби между их телами.   
  
      - Пойдем домой, время молока для этого маленького ангела, - сказал Ганнибал, наконец, выровняв дыхание.  
  
      - Дя! Молоко! - Эбби потерла лицо о грудь Ганнибала, зная источник любимого лакомства, пока Уилл вдыхал аромат его шеи.  
  
      Они подошли к машине, глядя на все тыквы, окружающие их.  
  
      - Ганнибал, а где наши сумки?  
  
      - Извини, немного отвлекся, какие сумки?  
  
      - Наша еда.   
  
      - …  
  
      Разумеется, сумка пропала, по крайней мере несколько сотен долларов в виде органических овощей были потеряны, и единственное, что у них осталось, - это пара тыкв, лежащих в багажнике.   
  
      Храня зловещее молчание, Ганнибал передал ребенка альфе прежде, чем достать большой острый нож из бардачка и нанести удар – много ударов - тыквам, которые они купили, кряхтя и рыча от гнева, пока на его одежде не оказалось больше тыквенных внутренностей, чем в самих плодах.   
  
      Проводив его взглядом, Уилл нашел две одинаковые круглые тыквы на замену убитым, забрал нож и вернулся на свое место в машине. Затем они поехали домой.   
  


***

  
      Переодевшись в чистое и устроившись перед камином, Ганнибал кормил Эбби своим молоком, нежно покачивая до тех пор, пока она не насытилась и не уснула.   
  
      - Ганнибал, завтра мы можем съездить в соседний штат за покупкой овощей, это было бы чудесным путешествием для Эбби, - альфа уткнулся в шею Ганнибала, наблюдая, как он убирает дочь в кроватку.   
  
      - Это был последний рынок в этом штате, верно?   
  
      - Да… но, может быть, мы могли бы попробовать вернуться к первому, возможно, они не вспомнят человека, который перевернул стол специй, обнаружив, что карри не было органическим.   
  
      - Да, всегда можно попробовать, - промурлыкал Ганнибал и улыбнулся, привлекая Уилла для поцелуя.   
  
      Плохой день закончился.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
